Turnaround
by ravenrules23
Summary: After moving to Toronto to live with his mom, Peter Stone couldn't be more nervous about Degrassi. But will one girl make it seem all better? Season 5 sortof spoilers! please R&R!
1. The New Kid

**Turnaround**

by ravenrules23

* * *

**Summary:**After moving to Toronto to live with his mom, Peter Stone couldn't be more nervous aboutDegrassi.But will one girl make it seem all better?Season 5 sort-of spoilers! please R&R!

* * *

**Chapter One- The New Kid**

The stinging sound of my alarm clock woke me up as I tried to stay asleep. I knew Mom would knock on my door multiple times and yell at me soon, so I got out of my comfy bed and decided to find some clothes to wear. Of course, I had to look good on the first day, as Mother would request. So I grabbed a white shirt and a see-through blue button up to wear over it. That should be enough to please.

Yeah, so I bet you're wondering who this guy is. I'm Peter. I just transferred to Degrassi Community School as of this summer, after moving back to Toronto. I've lived with my dad for most of my life in Vancouver, so adjusting to Toronto hasn't really been that hard. But, adjusting to the hectic-ness of my mom's life can prove to be a challenge. Have I mentioned that my mom's the **principal **of DCS? Yeah, principal. Imagine that.

Life with my dad was so much easier. We always hung out together, went to baseball games and made movies. I think that's where I get my passion for film-making. We'd always make movies together, even when I was little. It's just always been a part of my life. So when I received the news that I was moving, I didn't want to go. Mom's not really into movies. And plus, having Dad there helping me was awesome. Now I'm on my own…

"Peter! Your pancakes are getting cold!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and into my bathroom, where I was still in my trunks and dirty brown t-shirt. I took off the shirt and put on the two shirts I had laid out. After brushing my teeth and combing my blonde hair, I quickly looked in the mirror for self-assurance. Sure enough, I looked liked I always did. Tall, blonde, blue-eyed, your typical Paul Walker type. But hey, it worked for me. Might as well work with what you've got.

I walked into the kitchen, where Mom was in her principal worthy suit preparing her breakfast. She glanced at me and smiled.

"Finally you're awake. Nice outfit." Mom said.

"Not bad yourself Principal." I replied, smirking.

"Thanks, I guess." Mom replied, sitting down at the dinner table.

I looked at my pancakes and decided to sit next to her, like a good son would do. I started eating, while looking at the newspaper that was laid out on the table, facing me.

"So Mom, first day today. You nervous?" I said.

"Not really. I'm just hoping all the students know how to behave. How about you…since it's your first day and all." Mom replied.

"Yeah, kind of. But I know it'll be ok." I said.

Mom smiled and got up. "Speaking of school, I've got to go. Have a nice day honey."

"Bye Mom." I replied.

She kissed me on the cheek and left the house. Finally, a few moments to myself. I finished the pancakes and went into my room, grabbing my video camera and stuffing it in my backpack. I'd be sure to tape some things today, as I always do. I also grabbed a few extra tapes, just in case I run out.

Once the bus arrived, I got on and sat next to this girl. She was really blonde, with a confident look on her face. Her long hair fell onto her shoulders gracefully as she bent down to grab her backpack. Obviously knowing that I was looking at her, she smiled at me and winked. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad…

The bus halted to a stop. Everyone stood up, and before I could say anything to the girl, she got up and left. Yet again, another perfectly good chance, thrown away. I sighed and got off the bus, looking at the school in front of me. It didn't look as violent as it was rumored to be…after that shooting and all. Students were talking and hustling about like usual…the school looked normal to me. But as I walked inside, I realized Degrassi was far from normal.

I managed to find my locker without asking some stranger to help me, thank god. As I finally got the lock open and started to look inside, two girls walked up. The girl that had sat next to me on the bus, and a girl that must be her friend. I smiled, obviously happy that the girl was 2 inches away from me. She smiled back.

"Hey. We just saw you and thought we'd say hi." the girl said.

"Well, I'm very happy with your decision. I'm Peter." I said.

The girls laughed. "I'm Emma and this is my good friend Manny. Nice to meet you."

I smiled and took out my video camera.

"Say hi to the camera!" I said, pointing the camera at Emma and Manny.

"Um…hi." Emma said, surprised that I had a video camera.

"Yeah…I'm a bit of a camera freak, if you don't mind." I replied.

"It's ok…just kind of surprised. But anyway…so why are you here?" Emma asked.

"I moved here this summer, got transferred to Degrassi. You girls been here long?" I asked, looking at Emma.

"Yeah, since Grade 7. Me and Manny have quite a history here, I must say." Emma replied. Manny smiled, still staring at Peter with satisfaction.

"Oh really? So you guys were here for that shooting? Must have been horrible…I saw the news special and everything." I said.

Emma's smile turned into a frown. "Yeah…it was really tough. If you were as involved in it as I was…you'd never forget it."

"Wow…did that guy almost shoot you?" I said.

"Yeah…it was so scary. That feeling that you get when you fear for your life…it's not something you want to experience." Emma replied.

"Sorry to hear that. Anyway, so you guys Juniors?" I asked.

"Yeah…are you?" Emma asked.

"Yep. I'm a junior who's just as confused as a freshman." I replied.

They both laughed again, Manny seeming to laugh more than Emma…and that kind of freaked me out.

"Well we've got to get going. Don't want to be late for homeroom, after all. Hope to see you there!" Emma said, waving goodbye as she and Manny left.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Emma…actually talking to me? That's never happened with any of my crushes. But I knew this one was different from those anyway….this one actually had promise. Something I'd never experienced before. And it felt good.

* * *

**So…how'd you like it? If you liked it please tell me so! Reviews are more than welcome! Thanks!**


	2. What the Heart Desires

**Turnaround  
Chapter 2- What the Heart Desires**

A/N: Hey! Hope everyone is really enjoying this fanfic so far, I know I enjoy writing it. Also, may I note to all the people who have seen all of Season 5 so far, I decided to change the plot around a little bit, so that Peter's into Emma instead of Manny. The whole acting spectacle doesn't happen! Ok...anyways here's the chapter! Remember to R&R your hearts away!

**Chapter 2- What the Heart Desires**

I threw my backpack on my bed and flopped on the chair next to it. Why was all I could think about was Emma? It's like there's a picture permanently stapled to my memory. To assure myself, I grabbed my video camera, hit rewind, stopped it, and played.

_Say hi to the camera! I said, pointing the camera at Emma and Manny._

Emma said, surprised that I had a video camera.

I'm a bit of a camera freak, if you don't mind. I replied.

Watching Emma with her unique fashion sense, her bubbly brown eyes and that long blonde hair...I knew that I had a mondo crush. But now I was faced with yet another problem. Should I do something about it? Should I let it go? Or should I just go for it? All these questions were running through my head...wanting to be answered but I just couldn't answer them.

I did have to do something though.

I was relieved that I had gotten Emma's number, just in case I had a sudden need to talk to her. So when the phone rang I was excited, really hoping it was Emma.

Sure enough, it was Emma. I excitedly picked up the phone.

Hey Emma, what's up? I asked.

Hey Peter! Just thought I'd call. I was thinking...maybe we should hang out tonight? Emma said.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Emma...actually asking ME if we wanted to hang out. Hell yes!

Of course, I'd love to hang out. Tonight? I offered. My heart skipped a few beats.

Sounds good to me. I'll give you my address...be over by 6! Emma said.

As she gave me her address, I was still in shock. And I knew for sure I had to make a move.

Ok...well see you later. Emma said. She hung up.

I jumped around and looked into my closet. Button ups...ties...sexy cologne...so many choices! I chose a black button up and a silver-striped tie. To make sure it wasn't too formal, I loosed it just right. Spraying just enough Calvin Klein on, I got ready to go to Emma's. But before I could go, Mom was at the door.

Going somewhere special? she asked me.

I met a girl...she asked me over her place! I said.

Well, have fun. Drive slow, don't damage the car, and do everything I told you ok? Mom said, kissing my cheek and giving me the keys.

I smiled and got into my mom's black BMW. Apparantly you make a lot of money as a principal. I took in the scent of freshly-cleaned leather and started up the engine. Putting in Nickelback's latest CD, I drove to Emma's house.

Once I got there, I parked the car and walked up her steps. The house had an elegant, yet casual feel to it. Just like Emma. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

Emma came out wearing the sexiest black dress I had ever seen. Her hair was down and on her shoulders, looking tousled on purpose.

Hey Peter. she said.

Looking snazzy Emma! Why are you so dressed up? I asked.

I just got back from this formal thing, thought it'd be fun to wear it tonight. You're looking good yourself. Like the tie. Emma replied.

I said. I walked into her house, smelling the sweet aroma of perfume and candles.

My mom's a huge scent fan. It always smells like cookies or flowers in here! Emma said.

Nice to know. I replied. She leaded me downstairs.

You live in the basement? I asked.

Ever since Baby Jack arrived, yeah. But I like it, there's more room and I have a secret-escape door. Emma said, pointing to the window at the other side of the room.

Ahh, must be helpful. I said. We both sat down on her bed, not knowing what to say.

After several moments of silence, I knew I had to do something. So, I moved a few inches closer to Emma, looking at her. She fell into my gaze and did the same.

Peter...there's something I have to tell you. Emma said.

I replied nervously.

I really like you...more than I've liked anyone else. she said.

Surprised and estatic at the same time, I smiled. Well, I think you'll be happy to know that I feel the same way about you. she said in a soft voice that needed re-assuring.

Of course. I'd never lie to someone as beautiful as you. I replied.

She smiled and looked down for a second.And I could never find a more handsome guy to hang out with.

We got closer and closer before I was just 2 inches away from her face. I could feel her breathing. I looked into her brown eyes, and I leant in for the kiss. She kissed me back, putting her hands on my head and running her fingers through my hair. The feeling intriqued me even more as my hands sat on her waist, gently touching them without being too overpowering. We fell onto her pillows as we continued kissing, enjoying every single second of it.

Before either of us knew it, we were dangerously close to having sex. She had already slipped off her dress, revealing a black lace bra and matching undies. She had taken off my tie and shirt. It was only moments away, before the stairs started creaking, detecting someone was coming.

was all I could say.

Yeah...I can't believe it either. she responded.

We put our clothes back on and sat on the bed. Emma got up.

Are you hungry? Emma asked.

No, not really. I responded.

Yeah, me either. she said, sitting back down.

Ok, one of us has to mention what just happened. I said.

Yeah...how did that happen? Emma asked.

What happened? How could she not know what just happened? We almost had sex, that's what!

Well, we were making out and then we starting taking off our clothes...and then we heard the steps creaking. I said.

I know that, but what possessed us? I mean, we don't even know each other... Emma said.

We both know that we obviously like each other. I knew from the second I saw you. I said.

She smiled, lifting her head and glancing at me.

Me too. And I know that we can't stay just friends for too long. Emma said.

Before I could say anything, someone opened the door. We both looked to see who had arrived. Not surprisingly, it was Emma's friend Manny. She didn't look too surprised to see us.

Hey guys. Sorry to bust in on you guys like this, but I needed to drop off a CD I borrowed. Manny said, dropping a CD on Emma's nightstand.

Thanks Manny. I'd love it if you'd knock next time. Emma replied.

I didn't think you guys needed any privacy... Manny said.

Well, we all would like privacy you know. But anyway, I'll see you at school Manny. Emma said, waving and closing the door.

It's getting late...I should get going. I said, fumbling for the car keys.

Yeah..don't want my parents to get suspicious. Emma responded.

Well, have a great night. I'll see you at school. I said, kissing Emma's cheek gently.

I got into my car and started the engine. I had just lived out my dream. Emma kissing me, liking me just as much as I liked her...running her fingers through my hair...It was paradise. I only hoped that it wouldn't ruin my not-yet-created reputation at school. And that it didn't give Manny any ideas.

**Hmm...will Manny get involved? Will Emma and Peter act like nothing happened? Only in the next chapter! Please read and review...it's greatly appriciated!**


	3. If Only We Could Be

**Turnaround **

**Chapter Three- If Only We Could Be

* * *

**

I woke up the next day with the memories of last night still in my head. I still couldn't believe that it actually happened, that it wasn't just another one of my dreams. Emma was actually kissing me back…and it felt good.

"Peter! Get up!" Mom shouted from the kitchen.

I rolled out of bed, grabbed clothes, put them on, and followed my morning routine. I didn't have time for breakfast, so I grabbed a cereal bar and gave Mom a hug before leaving.

I hopped in the silver Chevy that Mom had bought for me. She got it at a used car place. When she gave it to me, sure I was happy but a part of me felt like a used car. Unwanted by it's first owner and bought by another person who just liked it because they needed it. Also, the fact that Mom had a bunch of money made it even sadder. But, I should be grateful that I have a car at all.

I started the car and hoped that the engine would start. It took a few turns of the key, but it finally started. As I drove, I thought about Emma and how we were going to deal with everything. We can't just pretend that nothing happened. It was too good of a experience to just throw away. And Manny too…she was suspicious. How about if she suspected that something was up? And told everyone?

I parked the car and walked up to the Main Entrance. Emma was sitting on a stair, doing homework and tapping her pencil in frustration.

"Anything I can help you with?" I asked. I sat down next to her.

"Yeah…Geometry's not really my thing." Emma said.

As I explained it to her, I noticed Manny and some guys looking at us. They chattered back and forth, laughing. It weirded me out, but I chose to ignore it.

* * *

**Manny's POV:**

"Hah, can you believe it! Heather Sinclaire, actually piercing her nose?" JT Yorke said while laughing at the thought.

"Yeah I know, hard to believe. Wonder what Paige will have to say." Toby replied.

I laughed along with them, but my mind was on something else. Last night, when I stopped over at Emma's to drop off her CD I had borrowed. She was with Peter, that new kid…the really hot new kid. I wasn't there for too long, but I could tell something was going on between them.

"Manny, any opinions on this interesting topic?" JT asked.

"Yeah, pretty unbelievable." I replied without thought. JT and Toby laughed some more.

Once we walked up to school, I looked around for Emma. Usually she was doing homework at this time. Sure enough, she was there. _With Peter…_

"What are you staring at Manny? That Peter dude with Emma?" JT asked me.

"Yeah…I don't know what's going on between them." I replied, sighing.

"They're probably just friends. Why, do you like him or something?" Toby said. Both of them looked at me, anxious for an answer.

"Sort-of. But Emma doesn't know it." I said.

"Well, then tell her! Unless they've already hit first base…then you're out of luck." JT replied, tapping my shoulder and smiling. Both JT and Toby went inside as I continued staring at Peter and Emma.

* * *

**Back to Peter's POV:**

"Thanks for clearing this up Peter. I understand it now." Emma said.

"No problem. Hey…I think Manny wants to talk to you." I said, noticing Manny still staring at us.

"Oh, of course she does. I'll be right back." Emma said, getting up.

I wanted to hear what Emma and Manny were talking about, so I hid behind a tall bush and tried to listen in.

"So Em, what's been up with you and Peter? Why was he over last night?"

"We were doing homework, hanging out…why?"

"Well…it kind of looked like you guys were doing something."

"Doing what? And why would it concern you anyway?"

"You know what I mean Em! You two obviously like each other…"

"So what? Maybe I do. It's none of your business."

"So you do like him?"

"If you tell anyone I'll never speak to you again. Seriously."

"Oh…and do you think he likes you?"

"I think I've told you enough for now. I'll call you later, ok?"

Wow. It was even more obvious now that Manny liked me. From yesterday at school…and just listening to that conversation…I could almost finalize my thoughts. What was I going to do now? I didn't want to hurt Manny's feelings, but I wanted Emma more than I've ever wanted anything. I had to ask someone's advice.

I walked into the lunch room and grabbed my lunch. I saw Emma sitting down next to Manny and decided to sit with them, to observe and see if I was right about Manny.

"Hey guys." I said.

Emma looked at me and smiled, while Manny had a sad look on her face.

"Hey Peter. You know Manny, obviously." Emma said.

"Hey!" said an energetic voice. Two guys and a girl sat down at the table.

"Oh, you haven't met these guys yet! The guy in the green is JT, that's Toby, and that's JT's girlfriend Liberty." Emma said.

I smiled. "I'm Peter. Nice to meet you guys."

JT and Liberty talked a little bit before kissing…obviously not shy to PDA. Toby and I talked a little bit, he seems to be nice. Manny looked at me the whole time with this defeated look on her face, which made me feel very uncomfortable. And Emma…well she was Emma. I talked to her most of the time. We laughed and talked like we had known each other forever. It was a good feeling…something I had never experienced back home.

After school ended, I got into my car and threw my books in the backseat. I looked around for Emma, who was standing at the front of the school, looking around nervously. I had to give her a ride.

"Hey Em…need a ride?" I asked Emma, once I had drove up to her.

"Would you? Thanks Pete." Emma said. She got into the passenger's seat.

Wait…did she just call me Pete? And did I just call her Em? Weird…I guess that shows how close we feel to each other.

Neither of us said a word until we had arrived at her place.

"Hey Peter?" Emma said. I had just turned off the engine.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Thanks…for everything. It's been really fun getting to know you. And it breaks my heart that people can't know that." Emma said.

Butterflies started forming in my stomach. "You too…I wish that we could be like a normal couple so bad."

"If Manny wasn't there. You know she likes you, right?" Emma said.

"Yeah…kind of obvious. She's always gawking at me whenever I see her." I replied, laughing a little at the thought.

"I know…but she's my best friend, and if she figured out that we liked each other she'd be heartbroken. So I guess this will have to satisfy. For now." Emma said. She leant over the armrest and kissed me.

I embraced her touch, kissing her back. It felt so good…and I never wanted to let go. I only hoped no one was watching…

"Emma? Peter?"

My fear became a reality.

* * *

**Who was watching them? You'll find out in the next chapter! P.S- So sorry for not updating sooner, been buried in homework and priorities! **


	4. Figured You Out

**Turnaround**

**Chapter Four- Figured You Out**

**A/N: **I'm sorry for not updating in awhile! I was working on other fanfictions. But now I'm going to finish this one! YAY! Lol…anyways, for all the ones who've seen all of Season 5 so far, you know the whole Emma and Peter thing. I also must mention that the whole pregnancy spectacle didn't happen yet in this story, and I don't know whether I'll mention it or not. Anyways, enjoy!

"Emma?" said the girl.

All I could do was hope nothing happened. But something probably would, as always.

"What are you doing? With Peter?" Manny said. She came up to the passenger seat window.

"Manny, we can explain." I replied. Good comebacks weren't my thing, but it's all I could think of.

"Yeah really! Explain how my best friend trampled my trust! Went behind my back with a guy!" Manny said. Emma's face turned sour.

"Manny, I didn't want to hurt your feelings! I know you like Peter." Emma said.

"Yeah, used to. But you know, I guess you two are good together. Go ahead." Manny said.

"Seriously?" both Emma and I replied. I couldn't believe it.

"Yeah. I want Emma to be happy. But, I don't want her lying to me and sneaking behind my back. Just be honest next time!" Manny said. A huge smile appeared on Emma's face.

"Thanks Manny! I'm really sorry!" Emma said. She got out of the car and hugged Manny.

"No problem...but you know what happens when you lie." Manny said. She waved and left.

"Peter! This is SO good! Ohmygosh!" Emma said, very happy.

"Yeah I know! Now we can go out!" I said. We kissed yet again, this time sure that we could be together. And it was the greatest feeling ever.

Emma and I held hands as we made our way through the ever-multiplying crowd. She smiled and I smiled back, both of us knowing that we were together. _I just can't believe this is happening…it's not a dream!_

"Hey Em!" said JT as he walked up to us.

"Hey JT!" Emma said. I gave him a wave.

"So, heard the news. That's awesome guys! Now you can just delve right into the fun!" JT said, being his usual self. I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Thanks for the advice. So how's it going with Liberty?" I asked.

"Good, good. I don't really like bragging…but she's the best girlfriend ever. She makes me very happy." JT said. Emma and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Aww!" we both said. JT blushed.

"It's true! No jokes! JT can manage to not joke!" JT said.

"Yeah right." Emma replied. JT laughed.

"Anyways, I've got to go. My queen awaits." JT said. We waved goodbye.

After JT left, I lead Emma to the courtyard. We hadn't really gotten a chance to just hang out, being afraid of Manny seeing us and all, and I was dying to talk.

"Hey Peter, do you have your video camera?" Emma asked. I gladly pulled it out of my bag.

"Of course I do, I'm never without!" I said. Emma took it and hit Record.

"So, Peter…how happy are you that Manny didn't get mad?" Emma said.

"Very happy, of course. I can hang out with Emma and that's just awesome!" I replied. She gave the video camera to me and I pointed it at her.

"And how about you Em? What's your feeling on this issue?" I said.

"I feel that we can truly be happy now. You know, as a couple." Emma said. I turned the camera off and put it away.

_Now I can say how I really feel…_

"Em…I know we haven't been together long, but I love you." I said. Emma's face lightened up.

"I love you too Peter…seriously." Emma said.

I leant in to kiss her and Emma embraced my gesture. We made out as Emma ruffled my hair and sent chills down my spine. _This is the greatest feeling in the world!_

"Hey Peter?" Emma asked me. I leant back.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"You're the best." Emma said.

I smiled and kissed her cheek. As the bell rang, we both got up and held hands again, satisfied with what just happened. Walking in, I knew that Emma and I just weren't a fling. We had potential. _We were soulmates…_

**THE END!**


End file.
